THIS invention relates to insulated cables such as electrical power cables, and more specifically to a method of forming an anchor on such a cable. The invention also relates to an anchor on an insulated cable, and to a kit for forming such an anchor.
When a cable enters an apparatus, it often does so via a cable entry device which grips the cable and anchors it to the apparatus. For example, electrical power cables generally are anchored to electrical apparatus with cable glands which prevent loads applied to the cable from being transferred to conductors inside the electrical apparatus.
In the case of unarmoured cables, the device gripping the cable typically relies on the friction force between an elastomeric element on the device and the outer sheath of the cable. To achieve the required friction, it is usually necessary for the elastomeric element on the device to press relatively hard onto the cable sheath with continuous force.
Since polymeric materials are subject to creep, the materials of both the elastomeric element on the cable entry device and the cable sheath will creep with time under continuous force, and this has the undesirable effect of reducing the friction force and hence the anchoring efficacy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of forming an anchor on an insulated cable, particularly an unarmoured electrical power cable, which is effective in anchoring the insulated cable without the presence of creep inducing force and which is relatively fast and easy to carry out.
For the purpose of this specification, the term “cable” is intended to include cables as well as conductors within cables.
Further, for the purpose of this specification, the term “insulator” is intended to include any polymeric sheath on a cable.